


Hello, Starlight

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babies!!, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Mute!Luigi, Weegee - Freeform, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Peasley finds Luigi out in the garden and takes him in for some smooches





	Hello, Starlight

The day began bright and sunny, nothing out of the ordinary for the mushroom kingdom. Toads milled about, completing duties for the princess, or for their own families back home. There hadn’t been a capture in 3 long months, which the brothers were forever thankful. One of which, was out in the garden of their shared home, tending to the rosebushes, as well as other flowers.

Luigi started his garden around 4 years ago, a day that he still remembered clear as day.  


Back then, adventures came easily (and stressfully, on Luigi’s part). They were assigned to assist a prince from a few kingdoms over, BeanBean. His name was Prince Peasley, and Luigi swore he’d never seen or interacted with a being as wonderful as this one. He had long, flowing blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders, and skin the color of the greenest grass in the Mushroom Kingdom.  


He wouldn’t be lying if he said he became infatuated the moment he laid eyes on the Beanish prince.  


As short-lived as this adventure was, Peasley seemed almost disappointed to have the brothers (mainly Luigi) part. Which was where he received the golden rose that started his favorite rosebush in the humble little garden.

_“Yes, I think gold compliments your green beautifully!”_

Things in the plumber’s life seemed to just take off from there. Sure, he never grew out of his little shell of shyness he’d surrounded himself in, but he came to realize a little down the line that he didn’t need a princess when he had a prince.  


_Speaking of the Prince…_Peasley strode slowly into the garden, taking a moment to admire his lover at work before he wound his arms Luigi’s waist, who let out a startled yelp before relaxing into the hold.

“Hello, starlight, how’s the garden coming along, swimmingly I hope?” He purred against Luigi’s ear. The plumber in question only made an affirmative noise, sighing happily as he leaned against Peasley fully.

Luigi wasn’t one for words, but Peasley didn’t mind in the slightest. The little noises of happiness the other made when he caught sight of him, his laughter, his satisfied sighs after Peasley gives him the love and affection he’s been craving, he eats all of it up. He let go of his lover, who whined before Peasley pulled him into a gentle kiss. It wasn’t demanding, nor did it have any lust behind it. He just wanted to make sure his green prince felt loved. Luigi tensed up, not ready for the affection before resting a tentative hand on Peasley’s shoulder. Peasley smiled, lips still pressed to Luigi’s before pulling away.

“Come along, now. Why don’t we head back inside?” Luigi beamed up at the Prince, moving his toolbox of gardening supplies out of the walking path. Peasley knelt, confusing Luigi before he put his arms behind his knees and under his back, lifting him into a bridal style hold with a grunt. He beamed down at his lover, who squealed and abruptly covered his face with his hands. Peasley laughed jovially, giving Luigi a peck on the cheek as he walked through the entrance to their backyard, into the front yard.

Peasley pushed the swinging door open with his foot, closing it with a kick as he jogged happily to the green plumber's room. As per usual, Mario was nowhere to be found. He was constantly off handling royal business for the princess, and staying the night at the castle that overlooked the kingdom.

Not that the two lovers complained.

Climbing onto the bed with Luigi in tow, he let the other shift to get comfortable in his lap. He knew the other would never admit it, but it was one of Luigi's favorite places to be at the end of a long, stressful day. Peasley slowly took off Luigi's hat, resting it on the night stand and ruffling his hair. Luigi huffed out a laugh, burying his reddened face in the nape of Peasley's neck with a grin.

"How was your day, starlight? I hope you didn't miss me too much." That got Luigi to laugh a little louder, lifting his hand to tilt it back and forth in a 'so-so' gesture. Peasley _did_ spend most of his time with his lover, but every few weeks he had to go away for a while to attend to his duties as a prince. He had way more leeway than he previously assumed, concerning spending time away from the throne, but him and Luigi both appreciated it all the same.

Peasley ran his hands through Luigi's hair, gently scritching him every once in a while when he let out a sweet, sweet sigh. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, murmuring sweet nothings against his head as he used his other hands to stroke his back. Luigi would reply once in a while, a "thank you" and an "I love you too" whispered into his neck sweetly. Luigi wound his arms around Peasley's neck, sighing and letting his eyes flutter closed. It wasn't long before Peasley felt his breathing evening out, and his breath whistling with every exhale.

"Sleep well, starlight." Peasley whispered, giving his love one more kiss before relaxing against the headboard. He was going to be there a while.

**Author's Note:**

> b-babies 
> 
> ~b0n3.d


End file.
